Les vieux frippés en action!
by zairoon
Summary: BOn c'est un gros gros délire de deux folles en liberté, on va faire chacun son tour un chapitre donc lisez les suivants! FIC EN ARRET pour cause noninspiration et de pas temps... puis on a raconter assez de conneries comme ça nan? âmes sensibles, passez
1. Default Chapter

Auteurs: Celes et Zai!^^

Genre: trèèèèèèèsss dégueu!!!!!! lol **_PWP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Disclaimer: ben les persos ne nous appartiennent pas et on s'en fous pask'ils sont moches!!!!^^ ---- sauf Sevy-chou!^_________^

Déclaration des auteurs: bon alors, c'est du n'importe koi et ça va etre bien bien bien bien pas jolie du tout! lol....on espère ke vous allé bien vomir ensuite!!!!! attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.....deja ke les persos ont eu du mal à s'en remettre!!! lol BONNNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En fait, ce chapitre est écrit par Zai!^^ Le suivant est de Celes!^______^ Enjoy!^^

Voldoudou transplana jusqu'à l'endroit qu' Albus Dumbledore lui avait indiqué....Voilà près d'une heure que celui-ci l'avait contacté par poudre de cheminette! Albus attendait là avec impatience....rien qu'en pensant à son voldy-chou, il en moussait d'avance!*_*........Plus que quelques minutes et il pourrait faire glisser son filet de bave sur Ducky.....

_Bonjour beau barbu....dit une voix grave derrière lui.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres il se retourna....Là, se tenait devant lui, le plus belle homme qu'il avait jamais vu.....Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort....Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours ce magnifique visage de serpent, ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant, son corps aussi souple que l'aurait été un Basilic....Bref, la beauté incarnée!!! 

_Bonjour mon ange! fit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux....

_Tu es en avance, je pensais arriver le premier....lui dit Voldoudou...

_Eh bien, j'étais impatient d'être près de toi mon coeur....et le vieux barbu s'approcha dangereusement du Seigneurs des Ténèbres et captura d'un geste vif les lèvres fines, presque invisibles de Voldemort....Celui-ci l'empêcha de s'éloigner en tenant fermement son cou....Il tenta une approche plus approfondie et décida de faire entrer sa langue en jeu....Elle s'engouffra soigneusement dans la bouche de Dumbledore, mêlant la sienne à celle de son amant....Ses mains déscendirent lentement vers le ventre creux et gras du Directeur de Poudlard, détachant au passage les boutons de sa robe.....Quand à Albus, il dégraffer avec soin le haut de la vieille robe poisseuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa main effleurant encore plus la peau d'écailles de Voldy, le faisant gémir à chaque mouvement.....bientôt ils furent tous deux nus, le corps s'entrelacant, leurs soudaine érections se frottant plus fortement l'une contre l'autre....Albus libéra son emprise de la bouche de Voldoudou et descendit lentement, éffleura un bout d'écaille dépassant du corps de Voldy (un têton si vous voulez! BERK!!!!T_T)....il le lécha, le suça avidement....souriant au cri rauque de son amant....il s'attaqua au deuxième, toujours se sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.... Sous les encouragements de Voldy, il descendit plus bas, s'empara du nombril de celui-ci ....et descendit encore plus bas....Là, il fit le tour de la forêt sombre si bien fournie du Seigneur des Ténèbres....parsemant ses testicules de baisers, l'entendant gémir de plus en plus fort, Albus prit soudain le sexe de son amant en bouche....Il le suça autant qu'il le put, un filet de bave glissant sur le coin de sa bouche, il passa un léger coup de langue sur le gland déjà mouillé de son Voldoudou....

Voldemort n'en pouvant plus, il se libéra violemment dans la bouche de son beau barbu....Albus avala le chaud liquide de son amant, sans en laisser une goutte.....Puis il retourna violemment Voldy contre l'arbre le plus proche et s'enfonça d'un coup brusque en lui....Voldoudou poussa un pur cri de douleur avant de gémir de plaisir....Il fit de légers mouvement du bassin, encourageant son amant de le prendre plus fort, plus profondemment....Albus ne se fit pas prier et après quelques coups de reins (ce qui pour son âge est déjà pas mal!!!!^_^), il finit par exploser en son amant.....Face à cette soudaine vague de chaleur, Voldy ne put se retenir et éjacula violemment, mélangeant sa semence à la sève de l'arbre.....Il se retourna doucement et dans un dernier baiser, tous deux sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.....

Dans le coin sombre des arbustes, Severus Snape était tombé dans les pommes face à la scène dont il avait été témoin.....Rusard le retrouva quelques jours plus tard, le regard vide, un filet de bave au coin de sa bouche....une légère trace blache au niveau du bassin....et..... une trèèèèèèèssssssss belle ERECTION!!!!!

****

F-I-N


	2. Dans le bureau d'Albus

****

Auteurs : Celes et Zai

Genre : Yaoi trèèèèsss horrible !!!

Disclaimer : Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas, et puis on s'en fout parce qu'ils sont moches !!!!

Déclaration des auteurs : Bon... Vous allez lire quelque chose de très très très pas beau du tout, et on espère que vous allez vomir après !!! Ames sensibles s'abstenir, déjà que les "héros" ont eu du mal à s'en remettre....^^ 

Chapitre écrit par Celes !

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Harry Potter avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore... Il était venu le voir à cause de sa cicatrice qui le brûlait, il était sûr que Voldemort se rapprochait de Poudlard... Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé dans son dortoir pour le "mettre en sécurité", puis était parti.... se faire beau en attendant son amour de toujours !!!

Il partit donc se laver, s'épiler, et se fit même un bronzage express pour être parfait! Il coiffa sa longue barbe en y mettant quelques jolies fleurs roses, puis essaya enfin les vêtements qu'il avait prévu pour l'occasion: des sous-vêtements en cuir noir, de longues bottes en peau de dragon, bref, tout pour plaire à son Voldie-chou!!!

Il enfila quand même une longue robe de sorcier au cas où il devait sortir de son bureau...! 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un "PLOP" dans sa cheminée, il se leva, et courut en direction de l'homme qui venait d'atterir dans son bureau!!!

" Voldieeee!!!!"

Il lui sauta au cou, et embrassa délicatement les lèvres de serpents du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

" Salut, beauté... répondit celui-ci d'une voix sensuelle... Ca fait longtemps que j'attend ce moment, mon coeur...

_ Moi aussi, je rêvais de te voir et de toucher ton corps si sexy toutes les nuits!!!

_ Ta barbe est encore plus belle que d'habitude.... Laisse-moi y goûter..."

Lord Voldemort attrapa doucement la longue barbe délicate de son amant, et y laissa courir ses doigts experts, donnant des frissons à Albus... Il lécha les poils blancs et fleuris, puis mit toute la barbe dans sa bouche, la tressant de sa langue fourchue.... ( ......)

Albus apprécia la caresse sans bouger, mais ne put résister longtemps à l'envie de toucher le corps écailleux et décharné de son Voldoudou. Il retira la robe de son amant, découvrant les écailles vertes qu'il rêvait de lécher depuis si longtemps. Il fit aussi glisser le pantalon de Voldie, qui lâcha enfin sa barbe pour venir enbrasser ses vieilles lèvres pleines de rouge à lèvres...

" Mon chou.... C'est pour me plaire que tu t'es maquillé aussi bien ?

_ Oui... Est-ce que ça te plaît ?

_ J'adore cette saveur de maquillage sur ta peau délicate.... Ohhhh, Albus...."

Dumbledore avait commencé à caresser les cuisses flétries de Voldie qui siffla de plaisir... Le seigneur des Ténèbres commença aussi à déshabiller son amant, et découvrit avec bonheur ses sous-vêtements sexys.... Le directeur portait un soutien-gorge en cuir, et un string cloûté, en cuir lui aussi... Son ventre mou et frippé était découvert et enflamma le sang de Lord Voldie, qui vint lécher son nombril plein de croûtes dégoûtantes, qu'il croqua d'un air réjoui... Il enleva le soutien-gorge d'Albus, et vit sa poitrine ( Il en a ???!!!) tombante qu'il embrassa avidemment, faisant gémir son directeur adoré...

" Ohhh, Voldieeee... Pas ici... Fumseck pourrait nous voir.... 

_ J'ai envie de toi maitenant, mon barbu, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attend...."

Voldie fit descendre le string cloûté de son amant, découvrant ainsi son sexe dressé mais tout ridé, parsemé de poils blancs, qu'il voulait lécher comme ceux de sa barbe... Dumbledore y avait aussi mit des fleurs, que son amant vint croquer, l'effleurant au passage... Il se mit ensuite à lécher et embrasser longuement les testicules molles d'Albus, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps ridé...

Albus caressa le dos tout vert de son Voldie, puis descendit vers ses fesses, massant les écailles sensibles qui s'y trouvaient... Lord Voldemort prit le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche, faisant gémir celui-ci... Albus retira le petit string avec un petit canard dessus qui fait POUET POUET quand on appuie, et caressa de ses mains le sexe écailleux et verdâtre de son amant....

" Voldieeee...!!!! MMmmmmm.. J'ai envie de toi, prends-moi sur le bureau, maintenant !!!"

Voldemort cessa ses caresses, et amena Albus sur le bureau, il le coucha délicatement, puis commença à écarter ses douces fesses frippées....

Il le caressa de son doigt griffu, puis l'introduit doucement dans le corps de son amant, le faisant gémir de plaisir... Albus recommença à caresser son sexe vert, et Voldie rajouta un deuxième doigt...

" Albusssss..... J'en peux plussss..... SSSsssss......

_ Viens, Voldie-chou!!!!"

Voldie retira ses doigts, et pénétra son amant d'un coup brusque, faisant sauter le bureau, et le corps d'Albus... Le bureau de Severus Snape se trouvait juste au dessous, et quand il entendit le choc et le cri du directeur, il prévint Minerva, et tout les deux allèrent voir ce qui s'était passé...

Voldie allait et venait dans le corps du directeur, qui ne cessait de crier de plaisir... Le corp du seigneur des ténèbres ondulait tel un serpent, et il sifflait tellement le plaisir était fort......

Alors que Severus et Minerva entraient dans le bureau, il atteignirent tout les deux l'orgasme, Albus se déversant sur les dossiers qui étaient sur son bureau, Voldie dans le corps de son amant...

" AhhhhAhhhhh.... Voldiiiiieee......

_ AlbussssssSSss... SSssss......."

Minerva tomba dans les pommes sous le choc, Severus resta froid et s'approcha de Dumbledore....

" Comment pouvez-vous...... ? Vous me dégoûtez!!!

_ Non, Severus, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez......

_ Si!!!! Albus, tout est fini entre nous!!!!! OUUUUIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"

Et depuis, Voldie et Albus vivent heureux avec leurs chiens et leurs nains de jardins barbus !!!!!!!

FINNNNNNN !!!!!!!!


	3. Un mariage, l'enterrement du pretre! lol

Auteurs: Celes et Zai!^^

Genre: trèèèèèèèsss dégueu!!!!!! lol **_PWP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Disclaimer: ben les persos ne nous appartiennent pas et on s'en fous pask'ils sont moches!!!!^^ --- Sauf Severus et Sirius!^________^

Déclaration des auteurs: bon alors, c'est du n'importe koi et ça va etre bien bien bien bien pas jolie du tout! lol....on espère ke vous allé bien vomir ensuite!!!!! attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.....deja ke les persos ont eu du mal à s'en remettre!!! lol BONNNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

C'est Zai aujourd'hui, Celes attend toi au prochain chapitre!^^

__

fAnToMaTiK : contente que tu aimes!^^ voilà un autre chap'! lol

****

Lily Ewans/Potter : VOilà un autre chap'!!! lol apprécie!^^

****

mimi : pkoi je t'ai fé peur?! tu aime po?!o_O looollllll en tout cas y'a un autre chap'!^^

****************************************

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé...Ils avaient décidé que tout cela serait discret, et étaient partis dans une ville moldue, à l'abri des remarques de leur entourage....La cérémonie était très simple, Voldemort, vêtu de son plus beau costume, attendait son futur-époux devant l'autel. Juste les plus intimes étaient conviés à cette cérémonie, et tous furent très émus quand ils virent Albus Dumbledore entrait, vêtu d'une robe de marié, tenant Minerva McGonnagall par le bras...Ils avancèrent d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'autel, Albus jetant un oeil critique sur son Voldy-chou. Ils arrivèrent enfin près de Voldemort et Minerva retourna auprès de Flitwick...Les deux futurs époux ne cessaient de se lancer des regards en biès.

_ Hum Hum! fit le prêtre pour les faire comprendre que tout allait commencer.

_ Mes chers amis, nous sommes ce soir réunis pour célébrer l'union de ces deux personnes...

Il continua:

_ Mister Albus Dumbledore, souhaitez vous prendre pour époux Mister Tom Jedusor Voldemort ?

_ OUI OUI OUI!!!!!!!!!!! hurla celui-ci... Pardon! Oui, je le veux!

_ Bien. Mister Tom Jedusor Voldemort, souhaitez vous prendre pour époux Mister Albus Dumbledore?

_ Bien sûr que je le veux sombre crétin! fit celui-ci... Excusez-moi!

_ Hum hum hum! Que les témoins s'avancent!

A ce moment, Severus Snape et Minerva McGonnagall s'avancèrent de chacun des deux hommes.

_ Maintenant Tomas, je vous prierez de passer l'alliance à Albus.

Celui-ci s'executa et prit les mains de son amour avec une grande délicatesse....

_ Maintenant Albus, passez l'alliance à Tomas.

Le Mage blanc fit preuve de la même délicatesse et le prêtre reprit:

_ Hum....Selon les rites, vous pouvez embrasser le marié...Mais....

Trop tard! Le prêtre fut prêt à avoir un infarctus devant cette scène...Voldy avait attiré avec violence son amant vers lui et prit possesion de ses lèvres toutes frippées...

Un silence gênant s'installa dans l'église, interrompu par les gémissements des deux mariés...

_ Je crois qu'on dérange! fit Snape aux autres convives.

_ Oui, il serait temps de s'éclipser! répondit Sirius Black.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le couple, n'osant pas les interrompre pour leur souhaiter une longue vie de bonheur... L'église fut soudainement très vide, il ne restait que le prêtre...qui malheureusement avait fait une légère crise...

*****************************************

C'est par manque de souffle que les deux tourtereaux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre....

_ Huummmmm!!!!!!! Albus, tu es si sexy dans cette robe! siffla Voldoudou dans un souffle.

_ Et toi tu es magnifique! Mais, je pense que tu dois avoir chaud dans ce costume, non?! répondit celui-ci d'une voix rauque...

Ils se sourirent un bref instant et finirent par transplaner dans une petite cabane qu'ils connaissaient...

Voldy agrippa Albus contre lui, l'entrainant dans la petite maisonnette...Il coinça Dumbly contre la porte dans un baiser des plus passionnés...Celui-ci y répondit avec ferveur, laissant ses mains erraient sur le costume de son amant...Il prit un peu plus d'initiative et décida de déshabiller Voldoudou, lui enlevant veste, chemise, puis dans une adorable lenteur, son patalon... Il ne manqua de faire glisser le slip de celui-ci en même temps, ayant ainsi une vue panoramique sur le corps tant convoité...

Tom, de son côté, prit soin de déboutonner la robe d'Albus, il dégraffa avec soin, le faut soutien-gorge qu'il avait offert au Directeur de Poudlard pour sa demande en marige, et descendit avec une infime lenteur le string immaculé de celui-ci...Ils étaient à égalité, chacun ayant dévêtu l'autre, chacun se délectant de la plus petite parcelle de peau de l'autre, chacun désirant l'autre plus que tout...

Voldemort attrapa violemment son amant par la taille et se dirigea vers la chambre, leur chambre, dans un langoureux baiser, Albus ayant passé ses jambes autout des reins du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Voldoudou jeta brusquement Dumbly sur le lit couvert de pétales de roses rouges, accomplissant ainsi un de ses plus grands fantasmes: prendre Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard, là sur un lit jonché de roses...

Ils étaient tous deux au bord de l'extase lorsque leur corps se frôlèrent, se frottant encore plus, leur arrachant des cirs de pur plaisir...Albus chevaucha le seigneur des Ténèbres, parsemant son torse vert dont les écailles poussièreuses ne cessaient de se dresser. Il mordit lentement une des plus grosses écailles, la léchant avidement, et descendit encore un peu plus, s'attaquant au grand trou béant au beau milieu du corps du serpent visqueux, enfuissant sa langue dans cette partie si râpeuse...Il mit fin à ce supplice en descendant une fois de plus vers le bas ventre de son amant qu'il parsema d'une ligne de baiser, sans jamais toucher cette partie fièrement dressée...Face aux supplications de Voldoudou, il finit par prendre en bouche son sexe, malaxant se testicules dans un mouvement lent....Celui-ci gémit de plaisir face à cette soudaine emprise, les mains enfuies dans les vieux cheveux secs d'Albus...

Dumbledore continuait de sucer le gland déjà mouillé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jouant avec l'entrée de l'intimité du serpent... Voldemort était au bord de l'extase quand soudain Dumbly se retira, enfonçant son sexe tendu dans l'intimité de celui-ci, sans même avoir pris le temps de le préparer à cette brutale intrusion... Voldy poussa un cri de pur douleur qui fut bientôt remplacé par de longs râles, au fur et à mesure qu'Albus le faisait sien... Le Directeur de Poudlard fit des vas-et-viens brusques, donnant des grands coups de reins sous les gémissements de son amant... Il atteint bientôt le plus grand orgasme qu'il ait jamais eu, se libérant dans le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Face à cette douce chaleur, Voldoudou finit par éjaculer violemment, déversant sa semence sur les pétales et les draps... 

Bien qu'il n'avait pas pris Albus sur les roses, son amant l'avait fait...Son fantasme s'était réalisé, et il en aurait bien d'autre...."pour le meilleur et pour le pire" aurait dit le prêtre...

****

F-I-N.


End file.
